


My/Our Future

by Methoxyethane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Out The Wazoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s our last year soon, right? What are we gonna do?” Kagami asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My/Our Future

They were sitting in Kagami’s living room, Kuroko folded up on one end of his friend’s couch while Kagami himself sat on the floor in front of it. They had been there for hours now, having come to Kagami’s to study but were barely paying attention to their homework in favor of watching Kuroko’s laptop, laying on the coffee table streaming a basketball game. It was the end of their second year, and the few days left in school made them pair lazy and apathetic about the schoolwork.

Kagami absently flipped through the pages of his textbook, eyes not really catching anything he saw. “Hey, Kuroko,” he started.

“Hm?”

“It’s our last year soon, right? What are we gonna do?” Kagami asked, rolling his head back to look at Kuroko.

Tetsuya lowered his own notes, catching Kagami’s eye. “You mean, after high school?”

Kagami nodded. “Yeah.” He turned foreward again. “I’ve already got a couple scholarship offers from colleges, so obviously I’ll play on some college team for a while, and hopefully get drafted from there.”

Kuroko nodded. “That makes sense. Then, if you already have a plan, what exactly is the question, Kagami-kun?”

“Well I mean, I know what I’m gonna do, but what are we gonna do? I don’t know where to go, or what to actually study when I get there. What about you? What are we gonna do?”

Kuroko looked down at Kagami, surprised. “Are you saying you’re deciding what school to go to based on where I go, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami turned back to look at Kuroko again. “Well, I guess so? I mean. I don’t know what I want to study in school, and just taking generals would be a waste of an education. If I get injured or something and basketball isn’t an option I’ll need some kind of real job, right? And since I know your style of basketball isn’t the kind that gets scholarships, you’ll definitely pick a school based off of what you want to study, so.” Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t know, it just seemed natural to decide what to do and where to go together. Er. Isn’t it?”

Tetsuya looked down at Kagami, eyes wide. “So what Kagami-kun is saying, is that when you think of the future, it seems natural to include me in it?”

Kagami’s own eyes widened, and he blushed scarlet. “Er. When you say it like that…” he muttered, eyes darting to the side. “But. Well, yeah, I guess so.”

“Ah,” Kuroko said softly. “I see,” he said. And then did what he thought was the only natural thing to do when someone said something as stupid romantic as that – He grabbed Kagami’s surprised face and kissed him.

He was not surprised enough not to grab Tetsuya’s head with one large hand and return the kiss, the two of them spending the next few moments moving their mouths against each other gently. When they pulled away, it was only a few inches apart, Kagami’s hand still in Kuroko’s hair as they rested their foreheads together.

“One of us probably should have done that ages ago, huh?” Kagami muttered, his breath hot against Kuroko’s wet lips.

“We have known each other nearly two years. Logically, that makes at least a full year now we could have been making out. I blame Kagami-kun for not being able to read my signals when I’ve clearly been throwing myself at you.”

Taiga raised an eyebrow. “Throwing yourself at me, huh?” he asked flatly.

“Oh yes. Clearly Kagami-kun is just too stupid to have noticed.”

“That’s it, I don’t like you anymore, get out of my house.”

Kuroko drew back from Kagami’s hold on his head, climbing off of the couch and, very deliberately into Kagami’s lap. “Really? You want me to leave?”

“I’ve changed my mind. You should definitely stay where you are.”

Kuroko hummed, pulling Kagami’s face down for another kiss. “That’s what I thought you’d say.”


End file.
